


No Accident

by yeska_noka



Category: HiHi Jets (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeska_noka/pseuds/yeska_noka
Summary: There's a first time for everything. Sometimes it's by accident, and sometimes it's... not.
Relationships: Hashimoto Ryo/Inoue Mizuki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	No Accident

In the beginning, it was an accident. They were high on adrenaline, just finished with a show, and it just happened. They’d often showered together and Mizuki was used to Ryo’s touch, gentle hands running along his shoulders and back. But that time, everything had felt different.

Mizuki still doesn’t know what changed, but that time, as Ryo’s hands moved along his sides as they always did, they left goosebumps in their wake. They drifted slowly lower, caressing down across his hips, and Mizuki closed his eyes as a shiver worked its way up his spine. Ryo must have felt it, because he paused then for a moment before sliding his hands more deliberately across Mizuki’s stomach. 

There was no mistaking how Mizuki’s body reacted to that. Mizuki’s breathing sped up quickly, his chest rising and falling more rapidly beneath Ryo’s touch. He could feel himself hardening, heat spreading all through him, and as embarrassing as it was, he in no way wanted Ryo to stop. Ryo’s movements seemed tentative, maybe, but curious. He stopped after every sweep of his fingers across somewhere new - down the sides of Mizuki’s thighs, back up the front, rubbing along his hip bones - as if waiting for Mizuki to say something, gauging his reactions. But Mizuki could only bite the inside of his lip to keep quiet, shaking with anticipation until it became too much and he grabbed one of Ryo’s hands with his own. 

Gently, Mizuki pulled Ryo forward until his chest pressed warm along Mizuki’s back, and Mizuki leaned into him. He could feel Ryo hard against his ass and relief flashed through him that it wasn’t just him. It made him feel bolder. Slowly, he guided Ryo’s hand down. 

Ryo didn’t need further instructions. Mizuki reached back to grab onto him as Ryo wrapped a hand around him, and he wanted to cry at how it felt, new and different and so, so good. He focused on breathing instead, on staying as quiet as possible as Ryo worked him over, half terrified that someone might walk in on them, and half so gone he wouldn’t care if they did. The force of his orgasm surprised him, the edges of his vision going black as he pulsed across Ryo’s fingers, and it was only when Ryo whined softly, pushing his hips against his ass, that Mizuki realized that he should probably return the favor. 

Ryo didn’t put up any resistance as Mizuki spun them around and reversed their positions, pulling Ryo into his chest so that he could reach around him. He could hear Ryo’s harsh breaths through his nose even over the falling water, and he let the sound guide him as he took Ryo in his hand. It was sort of strange to touch someone else like that, the weight of him unfamiliar, but Mizuki listened carefully as he moved, letting the hitch of Ryo’s breath tell him how he liked it. 

Afterward, Mizuki directed the spray across them, water rinsing everything away, and lacking any better idea of what to do, he moved his hands back around to the more familiar curve of Ryo’s shoulders, smoothing down his biceps as Ryo sighed. 

“You okay?” Ryo asked quietly. 

“Yeah,” he replied, and Ryo turned around then to look at him. “You?”

Ryo nodded. “Yeah.” He gave Mizuki a small smile then, and Mizuki couldn’t help smiling back. 

It had been good, and not too awkward, and so they just… let it happen again. And again. Until it became a sort of regular type of thing. Mostly it was them getting each other off in the shower. Sometimes doing the same in a bed, if there was occasion to stay in a hotel. But it never went beyond a quick handjob, and it didn’t mean anything. Not then.

It was good, touching Ryo, having Ryo touch him back, and Mizuki never saw reason to question it - he had always preferred boys. He’d found Yamada Ryosuke hot before he was old enough to even know what that meant, and felt just about the same where Ryo was concerned. He’d known Ryo for so long that he’d never really stopped to think about it until his body started thinking about it for him. 

And then Ryo discovered girls. He almost always showered with Mizuki after practice, until one day, Ryo shrugged him off. He couldn’t stay, he said. He had a date. With a girl. Mizuki just blinked at him, not really knowing what to say, until he finally gathered himself together and wished Ryo a good time. 

Mizuki didn’t feel hurt, exactly - not then - but he certainly felt disappointed. He told himself he should have expected it, but Mizuki had never understood the appeal of girls, and he’d never really considered that Ryo might feel differently. A little ugly part inside of him whispered that it wasn’t fair, that Ryo was _his_ , but he brushed it away. He told himself that he’d just gotten so comfortable with Ryo that it was normal to feel dissatisfied when he went off to have fun with girls instead. That when he felt like punching every classmate Ryo dated, he was just feeling irritated at having to get himself off alone, and not jealous of the girls taking away Ryo’s time.

Mizuki tried to distract himself with other boys. He had a few short-lived flings of his own, but no one was really worth the effort. He didn’t particularly like them more than superficially and it was all just a distraction from work. He stopped bothering.

And then suddenly, Ryo came back to him, because it wasn’t the girls he wanted after all. 

He showed up at Mizuki’s house one evening after a perfunctory call to make sure he’d be home, and then followed him to his room. 

Ryo stood in front of Mizuki, and something was different. There was no shower, no post-concert adrenaline, no excuse. There was just Ryo facing him, eyes unsure and honest, and then he leaned in and pressed his mouth to Mizuki’s in a kiss so gentle, so chaste, and more intimate than any way he’d ever touched him before. 

That one kiss told Mizuki more than anything Ryo could say to him; it spoke of regrets and apologies, of pleadings and promises. All the nuanced things he couldn’t say, and at the heart of it, devastating in its simplicity. And Mizuki grabbed him by the shoulders to kiss him back, because he wasn’t going to lose him again. 

Kissing Ryo was something entirely new. Wordless assurances of things Mizuki couldn’t yet name and didn’t want to, and he let himself get lost in it, dizzy and drowning. 

Ryo stayed with Mizuki that night, and his body felt different beneath Mizuki’s searching fingers, harder and more muscular than the year before. He moved differently, rocking slowly against Mizuki’s hip, no messy fumblings and rushed handjobs, his mouth hot on Mizuki’s throat before he leaned up to kiss him again. He took them both in his hand, pulling Mizuki down with him, slow, so slow, until Ryo spilled himself warm between them, and his voice was just the same as it always had been as he murmured Mizuki’s name. Mizuki could do nothing but follow him. 

And he’s been following him ever since. 

Mizuki wouldn’t call Ryo his boyfriend, but he supposes that maybe that’s what he is. They’ve never really talked about it. Ryo is an ever-present constant in Mizuki’s life, and he loves him in a dozen different ways. He knows Ryo hasn’t seen a girl in ages and isn’t going to, because even without discussing it, it’s clear that Ryo has no interest in anyone but Mizuki; he’s given him his heart. 

They’re together as much as they can be, whether that means curling up together in exhaustion after a long day of filming and rehearsals and falling asleep, or spending an evening off exploring each other with their hands and mouths until they’re too spent to do anything more.

But recently, Mizuki has been craving more. He burns whenever Ryo touches him. He throbs deep inside and it’s not something he’s ever felt before, but he understands it. He _knows_ what he wants. 

And he knows what he has to do to get it. 

He waits until he knows they’ll have the time and no interruptions, a day alone. Ryo must know something’s up as soon as he arrives, because he’s giving Mizuki suspicious looks even as he pulls off his shoes in the entryway. 

Mizuki pouts at him. “Don’t look at me that way,” he says. 

He’s obviously teasing, but Ryo’s expression clears into a smile, more from amusement than from Mizuki’s words. 

“I’m not gonna ask,” he says. But he doesn’t need to. They both know he’ll go along with whatever Mizuki wants.

Mizuki steps in close and reaches up to unzip Ryo’s hoodie, leaving it hanging open for the moment as he places his hands on Ryo’s chest. Mizuki leans into him, feeling the warmth of his body through his shirt, and Ryo’s hands come up to rest on his waist, solid and grounding as Mizuki kisses him. It’s comfortable and familiar, and Mizuki doesn’t push for more. Contentment and happiness spread warmth through him like hot tea on a cold day. Ryo slides his hands just under the hem of Mizuki’s shirt, the heat from them sinking into Mizuki’s skin, and Mizuki melts a little further into Ryo’s embrace. 

But after a minute or two, Mizuki sighs against Ryo’s lips and forces himself to pull away. It’s good, but he’s not going to get what he wants like this. 

Ryo hums a question at him and Mizuki takes his hand. “Come,” he says, and leads Ryo to his bedroom. 

Ryo easily lets Mizuki push his hoodie from his shoulders, and pulls his long-sleeved shirt over his head and off without being asked; he can read Mizuki well enough. Mizuki leaves the rest to Ryo as well, focusing on stripping off his roomwear and pulling back the cover on his bed. Ryo is faster than him, and he wraps his arms around Mizuki from behind. He kisses the back of Mizuki’s neck, the edge of his ear, and he clearly knows what Mizuki is looking for. His hands caress all of Mizuki’s sensitive spots, lips moving along the edge of his jaw. Mizuki lets him tease until he’s half hard and wanting more. 

He pulls Ryo down on the bed then, runs his hands across Ryo’s bare back and lets him kiss him until Mizuki feels like he’s melting, heat trickling through him as he relaxes back into the mattress. He lets Ryo trail kisses down his throat, arousal traveling down through his body, and Mizuki lets it build, growing harder as he closes his eyes, enjoying the feel of Ryo’s mouth on his skin. Ryo’s hands are warm on his waist as he sucks a small mark under the edge of Mizuki’s jaw. 

Mizuki waits until his arousal sparks that new-but-familiar throbbing deep within him, and then touches Ryo’s shoulder.

“Ryo,” Mizuki tries, but that just makes Ryo lift his head to try and kiss him. Mizuki stops him. “Ryo.”

Ryo seems to sense that something is different. He looks at Mizuki questioningly, but doesn’t stop moving his hand, soft distracting strokes along Mizuki’s side. Mizuki takes a deep breath. 

“I want you,” Mizuki tells him.

“Want me how?” Ryo asks, and Mizuki waits until Ryo meets his eyes. 

“Inside me.” 

Ryo’s eyes go wide and he freezes. “What?”

“Please,” Mizuki says. “I want you.”

“But…” Ryo looks hesitant. “Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Mizuki says decisively. He’s very sure. 

“I don’t want to hurt you…” Ryo resumes the gentle slide of his hand down Mizuki’s side, stopping at his hip to thumb lightly at the skin there. 

“You won’t,” Mizuki promises. He’s not even nervous. The way his whole body reacts to Ryo’s touch tells Mizuki everything he needs to know. Although he’s never done this before, he trusts Ryo to make it just as good as everything he does.

Ryo looks at him carefully for a moment and then nods. Mizuki expects him to get up, but instead he cups Mizuki’s face gently and leans down to kiss him again. It’s soft and sweet, almost incongruous with what Mizuki is asking of him, but it’s very _Ryo_. Mizuki can feel just how much he loves him. 

And Mizuki wants him. _So much_. He licks at Ryo’s lips and rocks up against him, rubbing against his stomach, and Ryo finally pulls away and smiles. He gives in to Mizuki’s demands as always, getting up to get lube from the drawer as Mizuki shifts further down on the bed. 

Mizuki is nearly trembling from desire as he lies back. He wonders if he should ask Ryo to get him off first, if he’ll even last once they start. But he takes a deep breath through his nose and closes his eyes for a moment to calm himself, and he still feels that deep throb inside, but his shivers subside. He spreads his legs without embarrassment as Ryo sits back down next to him, and Ryo’s eyes go nearly black. Mizuki quite likes that. He hums in approval and smirks a little when Ryo sucks in a breath in response. 

Ryo seems to feel the same way as Mizuki, because he closes his eyes for a moment before opening them again to look down at Mizuki. He soothes a hand along Mizuki’s inner thigh. 

“You ready?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Mizuki insists. 

He flinches slightly at the chill of the lube Ryo drips onto him, but then Ryo’s fingers are warm as they spread the gel along the crease of his thigh and down. He rubs gently behind Mizuki’s sack and it’s such a _tease_ , the feel of it making Mizuki tense involuntarily, shivering again, and it’s not where he wants it at all. 

“Ryo, _please_ …”

Ryo just smiles, but he slips his fingers lower to circle Mizuki’s hole and _there_ , that’s what Mizuki wants. He pushes against Ryo’s touch, clenching his teeth against a whine, needing more, more…

And then Ryo smoothly pushes a finger inside of him and Mizuki throws his head back and groans. His whole body floods with heat, arousal flashing through him in an instant. 

Ryo stops moving. “You okay?” he asks, and Mizuki almost wants to kick him. 

“ _More_ ,” he manages to whisper, and he can’t open his eyes at all, just wants to focus on the feeling of Ryo’s finger stroking inside him in ways he’s never felt before. It’s so good, and not nearly enough. Mizuki is begging him for more within seconds. 

He’s not sure what Ryo thinks of him like this, but doesn’t really care. Ryo follows instructions and pushes in with two fingers, and there’s an initial pressure Mizuki hadn’t felt the first time, but then it’s past and everything is so much better. He can’t do anything but lay there and moan as Ryo curls his fingers inside of him, and Mizuki feels like he’s dying. It’s like all of his limbs have just melted into the bed - he has no control over any of them and his sole focus is that furnace deep in his center.

And then Ryo does something that makes everything flash white hot and Mizuki arches, a small cry pulled from his throat before he can stop it. Ryo stops moving, and as much as Mizuki wants him to keep doing whatever that was, he’s not sure he can even stand much more of it. He can barely breathe. 

Mizuki manages to open his eyes, and the way Ryo is looking at him drives the rest of the air from his lungs. It reminds him of the time Ryo was so turned on he practically threw Mizuki up against the wall of the practice room. He’d yanked both of their track bottoms down to their thighs, and it was a damn good thing no one walked in on them because there was no way Ryo was going to stop. 

Ryo doesn’t look like he’s going to stop now, either, and it’s hot as hell, just like it was back then. 

“Tell me it’s okay,” Ryo says, his voice low and tense like he’s struggling to hold back, and it makes Mizuki want him to let go. 

Mizuki reaches up to pull him down into a messy, desperate kiss. “ _Do it_ ,” he gasps, and releases his grip so that Ryo can sit up on his knees. 

Ryo’s definitely bigger than his fingers and Mizuki struggles to relax as he pushes into him. It’s so much pressure, forcing him open, but Mizuki focuses on breathing and the fact that he wants that pressure deeper, much deeper inside where his body is telling him he needs it. It feels so good as Ryo slides in further, and Mizuki can ignore the stretch of it in favor of the way Ryo fills him, the feel of him inside satisfying Mizuki’s cravings for the moment. 

Ryo leans down over him as soon as he’s all the way in, slipping his hands beneath Mizuki to grip his shoulders and pull him closer, and Mizuki can feel the way he’s shaking as his fingers dig into Mizuki’s back. Mizuki wraps his arms around his neck to keep him close, and Ryo breathes out harshly against his collarbone. 

“ _Mizuki_ ,” he whispers, and his breath catches again before he continues. “Can I…?” 

“Move,” Mizuki tells him, because he wants nothing more. 

Ryo shifts then, and he echoes Mizuki’s cry as the drag of him across Mizuki’s insides ignites a sharp jolt of pleasure. The rhythm he sets as he rocks into him is gentle, shallow and slow, and Mizuki groans at how good it feels, the pulse of it matching the throbbing inside and making it intensify. He clutches Ryo’s shoulders and lets it build, stoking that furnace down deep until he can’t take it anymore. He’s already lifting his hips to meet Ryo’s thrusts when he asks for more. 

Ryo’s skin is slick with sweat beneath his fingers, his hands balled into fists that Mizuki can feel beneath his shoulder blades. His strokes get longer, pulling out further just to push right back in, faster, and the friction of it as he speeds up is nearly enough to make Mizuki go out of his mind. Nearly enough, so close, but Mizuki _wants_ , arching beneath Ryo, searching. He can feel it, almost - his body moves without him thinking, seeking that spot that will light him up inside. 

Ryo is muttering his name over and over, voice catching with every other breath, and Mizuki pushes back against him, squeezing around him and pulling him deeper. He can’t manage to say anything, but Ryo must understand, because he thrusts harder, gasping, and _there_. Mizuki goes taut as Ryo hits him just right, his moan choked off as a shock wave of pleasure flashes through him and then coils right back in. Ryo reaches down with one hand to grab his hip and hold him in place, and then he hits Mizuki deep, again, and again, and again. Mizuki can’t breathe, can’t move, can’t think, white hot explosions bursting within him, a fireball growing until he can’t hold it in. He lets go of Ryo’s shoulder and struggles to get his hand between them. 

Mizuki only needs to tighten his fingers around himself as Ryo fucks him and it’s enough. A tidal wave sweeps through him, overwhelming the fire with it’s intensity, and Mizuki lets himself drown in it. He can feel the way he squeezes tight around Ryo inside of him with each pulsing wave, a river of ecstasy flowing all the way out to his fingers and toes until they’re tingling, swirling through him in eddies and whirls as Ryo slows. 

“ _Mizuki_ ,” Ryo says, and his voice sounds both awed and laced with tension. Mizuki wants to reach up to touch his face, so beautiful, but his limbs aren’t cooperating, shivers still racing through him and even the tip of his nose feels weirdly numb from the intensity of it all. He tries to relax, but as much as he tries, his body is still clenched tight around Ryo and every movement feels like too much. But when Ryo tries to pull away, Mizuki curls his legs to keep him in place. If he can make Ryo feel even a fraction as good as himself, it’ll be worth it. He encourages Ryo with his voice, strokes shaky fingers as best as he can through his hair, and it doesn’t take Ryo more than another minute. 

It’s unpleasant when Ryo finally pulls away, but just for a second. Mizuki can’t help wincing and Ryo frowns at him, looking concerned even as he seems overwhelmed by the whole experience. Mizuki almost wants to laugh at how cute that is, and he tugs Ryo down to lay on top of him, head pillowed on Mizuki’s shoulder. 

“Are you okay?” Ryo asks softly, his hand smoothing gently across Mizuki’s stomach. Mizuki places his hand on Ryo’s and twines their fingers together. 

“Yeah,” Mizuki says, speaking honestly. “I’m more than okay. That was…” 

Mizuki trails off. He doesn’t have words to express everything Ryo makes him feel. He leans in to kiss him instead, and hopes Ryo understands. 

Ryo smiles at him when he pulls back. “Yeah,” he replies, echoing Mizuki’s silent statement. “Me, too.” 

He rests his head back on Mizuki’s shoulder, and Mizuki twists just enough that he can look at him. Ryo is always beautiful, but unguarded like this, honest and open, he’s gorgeous. Mizuki kisses his forehead. 

They’ll have to get up soon to clean up, but for now, for this moment, Mizuki ignores the mess. He feels sticky and sore and entirely satisfied, and he can’t wait for Ryo to make him feel like this over and over again.


End file.
